totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Poradnik bycia na fali
Plik:NDEp3.png [[New Dawn: The Game|'New Dawn: The Game - odcinek 3']] Josh tak jak w poprzednim odcinku siedział w pomieszczeniu ekipy, gdzie mieścił się monitoring. Panowała cisza nocna, a na każdym z ekranów był podgląd na jedną ze sypialni każdego uczestnika. Prowadzący był zamyślony, jednak po chwili odwrócił się w stronę kamery. Josh: Witajcie widzowie! Ostatnio na Igrzyskach Nowego Świata nasi zawodnicy zmierzyli się z pierwszym wyzwaniem. Musieli kierować się sprytem, a jednocześnie nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu na zastanawianie się. Był to emocjonujący wyścig. Ostatecznie Viper, Onyxia, Claudia oraz Sirius jako zwycięzcy ustalili nową zasadę, którą niemalże od razu złamał Tominu. Roześmiał się. Josh: Tym oto sposobem Japończyk był zmuszony opuścić nasz program. Z tego co jest mi wiadomo, to Japonia nie przyjęła go wybitnie ciepło, haha. Czy w dzisiejszym odcinku nastąpi jakaś eliminacja? Czy ktoś znów się wykruszy? A może ktoś zginie? Na samą myśl ucieszył się jeszcze bardziej. Josh: Oglądajcie…IGRZYSKA…NOWEGO…ŚWIATA!!! <Ściemnienie, czołówka> Gabinet Luster Następnego dnia, Khaled ponownie wziął wiertło Inessy i wraz z Shandorem znaleźli się w podziemiach gabinetu, gdzie odbywało się pierwsze zadanie. Khaled stwierdził bowiem, że istnieje tam złoże ropy naftowej i za wszelką cenę chciał się tam dostać. Khaled: Dobra. Ja będę wiercił, a jak natrafię na jakiś twardy głaz, to go sobie zjesz, kumasz? Spojrzał na Shandora. Ten pokiwał potakująco głową. Shandor: Jak w grę wchodzić darmowy gruz, to nie trzeba Shandora prosić. Uśmiechnął się. Khaled: Na pewno nie chcesz…no nie wiem. Chociaż 0,5% udziałów z tego złoża? Shandor: Jedyne procenty jakie znać Shandor, to te co pokazała mu Inessa. Khaled spojrzał na niego pytająco. Khaled: Nie bardzo rozumiem… Shandor: 70% to ponoć być idealny procent. Wyszczerzył się. Khaled: Dobra, zaczynam łapać. Okej! Szkoda tracić czasu! Zabrał się za wiercenie dziury w podłodze. Początkowo szło dość dobrze, aż w końcu napotkał jakiś dziwny opór. Khaled: Hmm…coś mi się nie podoba. Shandor wystawił głowę zza sterty gruzu. Shandor: Kolejny gruz być? Khaled: Nie za bardzo mi to wygląda na gruz… Shandor: Więc co to być? Podszedł i spojrzał w dziurę. Wyłaniał się tam bliżej nieokreślony kształt. Khaled: Nie wiem, ale nic mnie nie powstrzyma od wydobycia ropy! Odparł, a następnie odepchnął Shandora i znów wziął się za wiercenie. Po chwili coś trysnęło niczym z gejzera. I nie, nie była to ropa… Shandor: Shandor chyba się nie znać, ale to być chyba woda. Odparł stojąc suchy parę metrów dalej dzięki temu, że został odepchnięty. Khaled: Zamknij się… Wycedził przez zęby kompletnie przemoczony, a strumień wody dalej sobie tryskał jak gdyby nigdy nic. Kuchnia W kuchni przyłączonej do stołówki, swój czas spędzały Onyxia, Claudia oraz Lena. Ostatnia z wymienionych stała nad kranem i próbowała nalać nieco wody do szklanki. Lena: Ej, obczajcie to laski. Nie ma wody, lol. Onyxia: O, chcą nas wykończyć zabraniem dostępu do wody. Wzruszyła ramionami, a następnie wróciła do karmienia Adelaide surowym mięsem. Muchołówka była z tego powodu przeszczęśliwa. Natomiast Claudia nieco przerażona, toteż na pół kroku odsunęła się od morderczej ogrodniczki. Claudia: Bardziej stawiałabym na awarię… Wtrąciła nieśmiało, zerkając na Onyxię. Onyxia: Szkoda, niektórzy szybciej by zdechli. Odparła cicho, dyskretnie wskazując na Lenę, która zaczęła przemawiać do kranu. Claudia: Ehm, no w sumie. Uśmiechnęła się lekko rozbawiona słowami Onyxii. Lena: Nie wkurzaj mnie, panie kran, bo jak Ci przywalę to zobaczysz! Pogroziła pięścią. Lena: Będziesz pośmiewiskiem na fejsie zobaczysz. Nie z takimi debilami wygrywałam, także kuwa se uważaj. Onyxia: Nawet jeśli Ci przeciwnicy byli większymi debilami, to nawet w połowie nie takimi jak nasza Lencia. Szepnęła do Claudii. Claudia: Haha, jesteś okrutna! Onyxia: Szczerość niekiedy jest okrutna, ale głównie dla tych, którzy są idiotami i głupio robią. Wzruszyła ramionami. Claudia: Co prawda, to prawda. Pokiwała potakująco głową. W międzyczasie w kuchni pojawiła się Nata. Nata: Cześć, laski…i Lena. Mruknęła. Nata: Co ty znów odwalasz? Lena: Ten debil nie chce lać wody. Boshe, jaki żaal. Nata: Bez Khaleda to masz jakiś wściek macicy, że jesteś jeszcze głupsza czy jak… Lena: Wypraszam sobie! Phi! Obrażona wyszła z kuchni. Claudia: Hej Nata, co tam? Nata przysiadła na jednym z blatów i westchnęła ciężko. Nata: Dziś prawdziwych mężczyzn już nie ma. Założyła ręce. Onyxia: Dostałaś kosza od Chilijczyka? Nata: Ja, kosza?! Nigdy w życiu! To on dostał kosza ode mnie! Odparła dumnie. Onyxia: Na bank. Mruknęła ironicznie. Claudia: Więc co się tak naprawdę stało? Nata: Parę dni temu po zadaniu siedziałam z nim na stołówce, było całkiem miło i w ogóle. Zajrzałam do niego wczoraj wieczorem, odwaliłam się w najlepsze ciuchy, bieliznę, a ten tylko uchylił drzwi i powiedział coś takiego „Myślałem, że z Claudią jesteście lesbami.” Claudia: COOO?! Nata: Cicho, cicho! A ja mu na to: „A Ty chyba obciągasz Viperowi i elo”. No i sobie poszłam. Onyxia: W sumie to może jednak powalcz. Widać, że jesteście siebie warci. Prychnęła, nawet Adelaide cicho zawarczała rozbawiona. Claudia: Co za burak, a już chciałam dać mu szansę i zacząć go przynajmniej tolerować. Założyła ręce. Nata: Dlatego mówię, że w tym programie nie ma prawdziwych facetów…chociaż, zaraz! Zeskoczyła z blatu zadowolona. Nata: Hihihi, chyba pora powiedzieć, że lubię chodzić do kościoła! Podniecona wybiegła ze stołówki. Onyxia: Uhm? Claudia: Biedny Jesus… Strzeliła facepalma. Kompleks wypoczynkowy Na korytarzu, przed sypialniami kilku uczestników siedziała Inessa, która uparcie tworzyła swój kolejny wynalazek. Póki co nie przypominał on niczego konkretnego, jednak Rosjanka wiedziała, że lada chwila zaprezentuje światu kolejny dowód swojego geniuszu. Inessa: Muahaha, kolejny wynalazek, który pomoże mi opanować świat! Mówiła do siebie, zadowolona. Po chwili za jej plecami pojawiła się rozweselona Orianna. Orianna: Witaj, przyjaciółko! Położyła na jej głowie upleciony wianek. Inessa: Privjet, Orianna! Co ty chaciu ode mnie? Szukasz czegoś? Orianna: Troszkę się nudzę, a wszyscy gdzieś wsiąknęli i nie mam z kim sobie posiedzieć. Odparła smutno. Inessa: A, rozumiem. To siadaj! Poklepała miejsce obok siebie. Orianna: Co takiego budujesz? Wygląda dość imponująco! Inessa: Spasiba. Jest to mój automatyczny bimbrownik. W parę minut zrobi taki bimberek, że zobaczysz! Orianna: Naprawdę? Spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Orianna: Ale słyszałam, że ma to podbić świat… Jak chcesz podbić świat bimbrem? Inessa: Nachlać wszystkich i gdy będą chodzić pijani, to wtedy sfałszować wybory i zostać szefową wszystkich szefów, muahaahah! W tle było słychać grzmot, Orianna pisnęła ze strachu. Inessa: Nie bój się, nie bój. Będzie dobrze! Poklepała ją po główce. Orianna: Oj miejmy nadzieję… Oui, miejmy nadzieję… Westchnęła nieco przerażona. Inessa: Poza tym musimy coś pić, skoro Khaled i Shandor rozwalili kanalizację. Wzruszyła ramionami. Orianna: Uhm, ale chyba nie wszyscy mają tolerancję na alkohol. Inessa: Da, da. Ja wiem. Orianna: I nic z tym nie zrobisz? Inessa: Przecież mają ślinę. Odparła zdziwiona i zaśmiała się. Orianna: Eeee… Poczuła się skołowana. W tym samym czasie rozległ się dźwięk, a po chwili Josh mógł przekazać kolejny komunikat. Josh: DING, DONG! WITAM MOI KOCHANI! PORA NA KOLEJNE ZMAGANIA! MACIE 4 MINUTY NA TO, ABY ZGRUPOWAĆ SIĘ PRZY OGROMNEJ ZJEŻDŻALNI WODNEJ NA KOŃCU LUNAPARKU…! AHA…! TO JESZCZE NIE WSZYSTKO! KHALED I SHANDOR, POTRĄCĘ Z BUDŻETÓW KRAJOWYCH WASZYCH PAŃSTW NA NAPRAWĘ KANALIZACJI, GŁUPIE SZCZENIAKI!!! Kominukat wyłączył się. Orianna: Uff, a więc woda niebawem będzie… Odetchnęła z ulgą. Inessa: E taam! Bimberek i zagrycha już się robią! Da, da! Muaha! Zaklaskała i wybiegła z kompleksu wypoczynkowego na miejsce wyzwania. Orianna: Ehh..Inessa, Inessa. Czasem jesteś zbyt szalona, moja przyjaciółko… Pokiwała głową. Zjeżdżalnia Wodna Wszyscy uczestnicy wyrobili się w wyznaczonym przez Josha czasie i pojawili się miejscu. Biedny Khaled był dalej mokry, nie zdążył się przebrać. Lena: Lol, koteł co Ci się stało? Podeszła do Khaleda zmartwiona. Khaled: Moje poszukiwania zakończyły się fiaskiem. Ale ja nie odpuszczę! Zacisnął pięści. Khaled: Znajdę ropę choćby nie wiem co! Lena: No ja myślę. Dżizas, obiecałeś mi starbucksa a tu nawet nie będzie na jakiś podrzędny mcdonald. Boshe, kogo ja sobie wybrałam na faceta. Przewróciła oczyma obrażona. Khaled: Nie przeginaj, bo nawet tego nie dostaniesz. Mruknął wściekły. Lena: Phi, mogę sobie mówić co chcę. Odrzuciła dumnie włosy do tyłu. Josh: No, muszę przyznać że całkiem szybcy jesteście. Haha, następnym razem dam wam mniej czasu na przyjście na miejsce wyzwania. Dobra! Nie ma sensu przedłużać, zaczynamy naszą zabawę! Onyxia: Według kogo to jest zabawa? Mruknęła. Josh: Według mnie. I to wystarczy. Odparł zadowolony, a reszta przewróciła oczyma. Josh: Wracając do tematu! Stojąca za mną ogromna, mierząca blisko sto metrów wysokości wodna zjeżdżalnia posłuży wam do dzisiejszego zadania. Podzielę was na 3 grupy po 4 osoby. Standardowo, wygrani dopisują kolejną zasadę. Jakie jest wyzwanie? Zrobimy sobie małe, wodne zmagania. Czekać będą na was trzy konkurencje. Pierwsza z nich to skoki wodne – alternatywna dla skoków narciarskich. Druga z nich to wyścig pływacki z małym obciążeniem, haha. Tutaj wystartują dwie osoby. A ostatnia wymaga doskonałego zmysłu równowagi, bowiem okaże się, kto najdłużej utrzyma się na desce, którą targają szalone fale! Jesus: No, będzie ciekawie… Mruknął zakładając ręce. Nata: Owszem… Szepnęła, stając przy chłopaku. Ten spojrzał na Natę nieco podejrzliwie. Jesus: Uhm, coś nie tak? Nata: Wręcz przeciwnie… Odparła zmysłowo. Jesus: W porządku… Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. Nata: Hihi, jaki zagubiony… Ojoj… Pogłaskała go po ramieniu. Zażenowany sytuacją Sirius przerwał szopkę. Sirius: A więc jakie są składy? Josh: Już czytam. Dzisiaj sobie darujemy losowanie na żywo. Wcześniej wszystko przygotowałem. Odparł, biorąc do rąk kartkę od jednego z członków ekipy. Josh: Drużynę numer 1 utworzą: Onyxia, Sirius, Khaled i Inessa. Khaled padł na kolana szczęśliwy. Khaled: TAK! TAK! TAK!!! Sirius: Pora modlitwy czy co…? Mruknął podirytowany. Onyxia: Chyba chodzi o Jesusa i Lenę. Szepnęła do chłopaka. Sirius: Ah, zapewne masz rację. Dobrze, że chociaż jesteś Ty Onyxio. Ostatni skład jednak podobał mi się bardziej… Mruknął spoglądając w stronę Claudii i Vipera. Inessa: BĘDZIE BOMBOWO! Krzyknęła, wskakując na klęczącego Khaleda. Khaled: Argh! Znów poniżany przez kobietę… No nie… Schował twarz w dłoniach. Josh: Drużynę numer 2 tworzą dzisiaj Viper, Lena, Shandor i Jesus. Nata: Uh… Westchnęła smutno. Lena: O fu, znowu ten gruzownik. Shandor: Shandor też nie lubić czarownica. Założył ręce oburzony. Jesus: No cóż…łatwo nie będzie. Mruknął pochodząc do Vipera. Viper nie powiedział nic, jedynie pokiwał porozumiewawczo głową. Shandor: Ty mi oddać puchar w berka! Lena: Chyba cie poebao-bao człowieku, lol. Żenadix. Josh: A więc pozostali, czyli Orianna, Nata, Claudia i Luca to drużyna numer 3. Luca: Otoczony babami…suuuper… Przewrócił oczyma. Nata: Nie chcę z nim być w jednym składzie! Luca: A myślisz, że mnie chce rozje.ać z radości? Mruknął wściekły. Josh: O kurna, składy normalnie lepsze niż ostanio, haha! Inessa: Spokojnie, mam bimber i ogórki! Zaraz wszystkie kłótnie pójdą w niepamięć, muahahaaha! Orianna: Uhm, może wystarczy tylko spokojna rozmowa, co…? Claudia: Nie sądzę, by któreś z nich było do tego skore. Westchnęła zrezygnowana, stając pomiędzy skonfliktowaną dwójką. Luca: Wyluzuj, mała. Nic jej nie zrobię. Mruknął, zerkając na Claudię. Claudia: Przymknij się. Odparła chłodno, co nieco zaskoczyło Chilijczyka. Luca: Em… Josh: Macie teraz 5 minut na ustalenie kto podejmie się jakiej konkurencji, następnie przebranie się w stroje kąpielowe, a potem zapraszam osoby do rundy pierwszej na szczyt naszej zjeżdżalni. Ja kieruję się na stanowisko sędziowskie. Do zobaczenia! Oznajmił i odszedł pozostawiając uczestników. Konkurencja 1: Onyxia vs. Shandor vs. Nata Onyxia, Shandor i Nata wdrapywali się na szczyt zjeżdżalni. Byli gotowi dać z siebie wszystko, choć prawdę mówiąc Shandora wystawiono do pierwszej lepszej konkurencji, by mieć go z głowy. Onyxia: Jak zginę, to zajmij się proszę Adelaide. Mruknęła do Naty. Nata: Spoko, będę ją podlewać. Kiwnęła głową. Onyxia: Nie. Wykop ją z doniczki i zakop na moich szczątkach. Chcę by się nimi żywiła i rosła w siłę. Oznajmiła jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nata aż przystanęła zaskoczona. Shandor: Kolejna czarownica… Szepnął do Naty. Nata: Weź przestań! Nie porównuj jej do Leny. Shandor: Nata mieć w sumie rację… Westchnął. Nata: Chodźmy lepiej na górę. Shandor zaczął ponownie iść za Natą, dyskretnie zerkając na jej tyłek w bikini. '' '''Shandor': Hehe. Chichotał dyskretnie zarumieniony. Onyxia: Dobra, jesteśmy na miejscu…Kurde. Nieco wygląda to przerażająco. Mruknęła, zakładając narty na nogi. Nata: Nie strasz, dobra? Onyxia: Ja tylko stwierdzam fakty… Kiedy wszyscy mieli założone narty, Josh wziął megafon do ust. Josh: Onxyia, jesteś pierwsza! Dawaj! Onyxia: Eh, dam z siebie wszystko. Odparła ponurym tonem, następnie przybrała odpowiednią pozycję i zaczęła mknąć w dół zjeżdżalni. Przymknęła oczy i bez żadnych emocji odbiła się i wzleciała w powietrze. Po chwili udało jej się bezpiecznie wylądować w wodzie. Josh: Według pomiarów naszą najnowszą technologią, Onyxia skoczyła 116 metrów! No, dość przyzwoicie! Onyxia wynurzyła się z wody. Onyxia: Na szczęście przeżyłam… Odetchnęła z ulgą i podpłynęła do brzegu basenu. Onyxia: Teraz tylko wywlec się z tymi nartami… Próbowała wyjść, jednak było jej ciężko. Z pomocą przyszła jej Claudia, która podała jej rękę. Onyxia: O, dzięki. Znacznie lepiej teraz wyjść. Usiadła na ziemi i zaczęła ściągać narty. Claudia: Drobiazg! Nic takiego. Machnęła ręką i zaczęła iść w stronę toalet, jednak drogę zagrodził jej Luca, który chwycił ją mocno za ramię, zaprowadził do zaułka między budynkami i przycisnął do ściany. Claudia: Co ty wyrabiasz?! Luca: Odczep się od Siriusa, dobrze Ci radzę… Wycedził przez zęby. Był naprawdę wściekły. Claudia: Nie sądzę! Poza tym on chce się ze mną zadawać! Luca: Ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Claudia: Daruj to sobie, przestań się mnie ciągle czepiać! Luca: Mogę robić co chcę, a Ty. Cóż. Nie. Więc bądź grzeczna. Chwycił ją dwoma palcami za podbródek i przysunął do niej swoją twarz. Claudia: Bo co mi zrobisz? Zabijesz mnie? Zapadła chwila ciszy. Luca: Jeśli będzie trzeba. Odparł chłodno i odszedł od dziewczyny. Luca: To prędzej jego. Mruknął pod nosem tak, że Claudia już tego nie słyszała. Kiedy wróciła w stronę zjeżdżalni, widziała jak członkowie ekipy kładą Shandora na noszach. '' '''Claudia': Co się stało?! Podeszła do Orianny. Starała się udawać, że nic się nie stało. Orianna: Ponoć powiedział na górze przed startem do Naty, że ma ładne baloniki, na co ta przywaliła mu w twarz tak mocno, że zsunął się ze zjeżdżalni, odbił, przekoziołkował i wpadł do basenu. Claudia: O matko… Stojąca obok Inessa wtrąciła się do rozmowy. Inessa: Hahaha, no! Ale trzasnęła go tak, że wystrzelił aż na 125 metrów. Zaczęła się śmiać. Claudia: Eeee… Josh: Okej, pora na Natę! Czy pobije Shandora? Ale tym razem nie tak dosłownie, hehe? Nata niczym profesjonalny skoczek ułożyła się w odpowiedniej pozycji, a następnie odbiła i bez szwanku wylądowała w basenie. Nata: Ha! Na pewno byłam najlepsza! Josh: Noo niestety. 124,5 metra, haha! Nata: Cooo?! Cygan wypadł lepiej ode mnie! To jakaś ustawka! Uderzała w wodę pięściami. Josh: Masz kolejny powód by mu wlać, hah! Wyniki prezentują się następująco! 3 punkty dla drużyny 2, 2 punkty dla drużyny 3 i 1 punkt dla pierwszej drużyny! Zapraszam za chwilę na drugą konkurencję! Proszę się szykować! Krzyknął przez megafon do reszty. Konkurencja 2: Sirius&Inessa vs Jesus&Lena vs Luca&Claudia Pary ustawiły się na początku długiego basenu, oczekując na dalsze instrukcje zadania. Josha nie było w pobliżu. Jedynie obok par mieściły się trzy tajemnicze worki. '' '''Inessa': Mam nadzieję, że jak ktoś tego dotknie, to wybuchnie, muahaahah! Sirius: Jesteś wysoce niezrównoważoną damą… Westchnął zażenowany. Lena: Dżizas, prawda że wyglądam seksi w moim stroju? Ma tyle wycięć na moje seksowne ciałko! Przyznaj, że byś mnie schrupał, hihi! Jesus: Nie za bardzo. Lena: O em gie, czemu nudziarzu? No chyba mi nie powiesz, że jesteś prawiczkiem, lol. Jesus: A co to ma do rzeczy?! Lena: No wiesz, trochu wstyd się nie bzykać w naszym wieku. Ja na przykład straciłam dziewictwo już dawno temu. Jesus: Oszczędź mi szczegóły, proszę… Lena: Nie! Właśnie Ci powiem żebyś wiedział na przyszłość! A więc byłam z moją psiapsi w TESCO i… Luca: Morda, paszczurze. Lena: Ryj, buraku! Jesus i Claudia strzelili facepalma. Josh: Witajcie drodzy zawodnicy! Gotowi na wyścig? Pojawił się w towarzystwie dwóch członków ekipy. Josh: Mamy pływanie z małym obciążeniem. W workach znajdują się specjalne pasy. Musicie połączyć się z drugą osobą, ale tylko jedna może płynąć. Nie może być za łatwo! Luca: Ja tam chętnie z moją drugą osobą się połączę i bez tych pasów. Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Claudia: Zboczeniec! Odwróciła się od niego obrażona. Josh: Co wykombinujecie, to mnie to nie obchodzi. Chcę tylko widzieć jedną płynącą osobę! To wszystko! Inessa: Ja chaciu pływać! Ja! Ja! Ja! Zaczęła skakać wokół Siriusa. Sirius: Ale jestem raczej dość ciężki jak na Ciebie, ty za to jesteś chudziutka… Inessa: NJET! JA CHACIU PŁYWAĆ!!! Tupnęła nogą. Sirius: Dobra, jak chcesz. Tylko potem się nie drzyj jak przegramy. Odparł zrezygnowany, a Inessa zaczęła się do niego przypinać. Jesus: Nie wierć się, ja będę pływał. Lena: No raczej. Nie mogę się przemęczać! Jesus: Bo nie chcesz czy co? Lena: Może właśnie noszę w sobie Khaleda Juniora! Odparła dumnie, głaszcząc swój brzuch. Jesus: Spałaś już z nim!? Lena: Tylko całowałam w policzek. Ale jedna laska z mojej klasy tak wpadła. Bo pocałowała policzek faceta, który go podrapał dłonią ubabraną w jego spe… Zatkał jej usta pasem. Jesus: …chyba wolałbym już towarzystwo Khaleda. Westchnął ciężko. Luca: Ja płynę, Ciebie jakoś przypniemy. Pasuje? Claudia: Tak, jasne. Luca: Fochy Ci teraz nie pomogą. Claudia: Tak samo jak twoje poprzednie zachowanie. Odparła chłodno, całej sytuacji przyglądał się Sirius. Luca bez słowa zaczął zapinać Claudię (mean) pasami. Po paru minutach wszyscy byli gotowi. Josh: Dobra! Na mój znak zaczynacie wyścig! Krzyknął do megafonu. Josh: 3…2…1….START!!! Uczestnicy zaczęli płynąć. Mieli do przepłynięcia blisko 100 metrów, jednak dla pływaków nie było to zbyt łatwe, z racji, że posiadali obciążenie. Początkowo na prowadzeniu znajdował się Jesus z Leną, jednak szybko wyprzedził ich Luca wraz z Claudią. Inessie nie szło najlepiej, Sirius miał rację. Był wysoki i ważył swoje, choć wyglądał na dość szczupłego. Reszta uczestników obserwowała poczynania z trybun. Orianna: Dalej Claudia! Dalej Luca! Łii! Kibicowała swojej drużynie. Nata: Dawać, dawać! Viper siedział z założonymi rękoma i oczywiście nic nie mówił. Khaled: Nie podoba mi się, że Inessa płynie. Onyxia: Pewnie się uparła. Wątpię, by Sirius ot tak jej na to pozwolił. Khaled: Pewnie chciała mu włożyć jakąś bombę w ciemne miejsce. Onyxia: Przewidywalne, oj przewidywalne. Westchnęła ciężko. Khaled: Co za dziewczyna… Na prowadzenie ponownie wysunął się Jesus z Leną, jednak Luca i Claudia nie odpuszczali i ciągle siedzieli im uparcie na ogonie. Inessa dalej trzymała się z tyłu i oczywiście jej się to nie podobało. Postanowiła coś wymyślić. Jak na Rosjankę przystało, nie trzeba było długo czekać na to, aż wpadnie na szalony pomysł. Zaczęła płynąć szybciej, a gdy zrównała się z Lucą i Claudią, chwyciła chłopaka za nogę, wbiła w niego swoje paznokcie, a następnie popchnęła tak, że uderzył o ścianę basenu. Mając dodatkowe obciążenie, chłopak stracił kontrolę i nie wiedział czy tonie czy nie. Sytuację jednak uratowała Claudia. Bez zawahania odpięła pas, chwyciła chłopaka i wynurzyła się z wody. Josh: Eh, żyją. Odparł niezadowolony. W międzyczasie Inessa i Sirius dopłynęli jako pierwsi, a Jesus i Lena jako drudzy. Inessa: HAHA! A nie wierzyliście! Gdzie diabeł nie może, tam Inessa dopomoże! Jesus: To było trochę niesprawiedliwe. Odparł, patrząc na Inessę na co ta w odpowiedzi pokazała mu język. Nata: I tak wspaniale Ci poszło, Jesus! Orianna: Przecież nie są w naszej drużynie… Nata: Cii, trzeba się wspierać! Orianna: Cieszę się, że podzielasz moją filozofię, kochana! Rozpromieniła się. W międzyczasie Claudia wyciągnęła z trudem Lucę z basenu i przyklęknęła przy nim. Claudia: Żyjesz…? Niefortunnie chłopak wypluł wodę z ust na jej twarz. Claudia: Uh… Zaczęła przecierać twarz dłońmi. Luca: Sorry, wolałbym by coś innego Ci na nią trysnęło. Uśmiechnął się, otwierając oczy. Claudia: CWEL!!! Krzyknęła wstając, po czym kopnęła go w piszczel. Luca: Auu! Warto było! Josh: Sumujemy punkty! Drużyna numer 1 ma 4 punkty! Drużyna numer 2 ma także 4 punkty! Drużyna 3 ma 3 punkty! Wszystko rozwiąże 3 konkurencja! Zapraszam! Konkurencja 3: Khaled vs Viper vs Orianna Cała trójka stała na deskach surfingowych na wodzie. Nie kołysały nimi żadne fale, póki co było spokojnie. Khaled: Zobaczycie, że wygram! Rzucił dumnie do swoich konkurentów. Viper nic się nie odezwał. Orianna: Życzę Ci powodzenia, przyjacielu! Mam jednak nadzieję, że to ja wygram! Zachichotała. Khaled: Dobre sobie, dobre sobie! Pora pokazać wyższość nad kobietami! Zaczął prężyć swoje nieistniejące muskuły. Viper westchnął ciężko. Orianna: Co za głuptasek. Uśmiechnęła się. Josh: Dobra, rozpoczynamy zabawę! Trzymajcie się mocno! Kliknął przycisk na konsoli znajdującej się obok. Woda zaczęła robić się coraz bardziej niespokojna. Orianna zachwiała się. Orianna: Łoooł…mało brakowało! Odetchnęła z ulgą. Khaled i Viper utrzymywali się na desce bez problemu. Khaled: To mają być fale? Phi! Zaśmiał się i zaczął sobie podskakiwać na desce. Orianna: Jesteś bardzo odważny przyjacielu! Pochwaliła Khaleda. Viper po prostu stał w miejscu z założonymi rękoma. Josh: Dopiero teraz pora na rozgrzewkę! Wcisnął kolejny przycisk. Fale zaczęły robić się coraz większe. Orianna: Chyba nie jestem dobrą surferką… Powiedziała do siebie, łapiąc równowagę. Orianna: Nie jest dobrze…oj nie… Khaled: Powoli trzeba uważać. Mruknął i przestał skakać po desce. Khaled: A Ty co? Przykleiłeś się tam? Krzyknął do Vipera, który dalej się nie ruszał. '' '''Viper': Nie. Odparł krótko, w ogóle nie zmieniając przy tym swojej pozycji. Orianna: O, jednak mówisz! Jak cudownie! Khaled: Jasne, że mówi. Lena mi zdążyła już o tym powiedzieć sto razy. Odparł podirytowany. Orianna: O proszę…HEJ! Stojąca obok Josha wyrzutnia piłek tenisowych rozpoczęła swoje działanie. Orianna ledwo wyminęła jedną z piłek. Josh: Malutkie utrudnienia, haha! Podniósł poziom szybkości wyrzutu piłek. Khaled: Nie chcę mieć siniaków! Bez przesady! Krzyknął, omijając lawinę piłeczek. Viperowi także się udawało. Po kilku minutach pierwsza osoba wpadła do wody. Była to Orianna. Josh: Drużyna 3 dzisiaj na pewno nie wygra! Ba, przegrywa jak najwięksi frajerzy. No cóż. Życie. Zaśmiał się. Stojący niedaleko członkowie trzeciej drużyny westchnęli ciężko. Claudia: Chyba to ja spanikowałam za bardzo w tym wyścigu… Nata: Owszem, mogłaś utopić tego idiotę. Claudia: Nie o to chodzi… Nata: Ciii! Luca: Wiecie, że stoję obok, nie? Mruknął, a oburzona Nata odeszła na parę metrów dalej. W międzyczasie toczyła się walka pomiędzy Viperem a Khaledem. W ruch nie poszły tylko piłeczki tenisowe. Josh posiadał także wyrzutnię piłek do gry w piłkę nożną. Zarówno Khaled jak i Viper wyginali się niesamowicie na deskach. W końcu jednak Khaled padł i wylądował w wodzie. '' '''Josh': No, nareszcie! Już chciałem rzucać krzesłami. Odparł zniecierpliwiony. Josh: Tym oto sposobem Viper, Jesus, Lena oraz Shandor wygrywają dzisiejsze wodne zmagania! Możecie im pogratulować, w międzyczasie zapraszam na narady co do wybrania kolejnej zasady na tablicę! Inessa: Jeszcze ja chcę coś powiedzieć! Podniosła rękę do góry. Josh: No…dobra. Inessa: Skoro jesteśmy przy basenie to proponuję wszystkim basenowy melanż z moim alkoholem i zagrychami jakie znalazłam w kuchni! Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie i w tym samym czasie zaczęli wiwatować. Claudia: O tak! Imprezaaa! Lena: Grube melo, o tak! Wszystko umieszczę na fejsbuczku, hihi! Nata: Pora związać włosy! Rzuciła dziarsko. Orianna: Hm…dlaczego? Nata: By nikt inny nie musiał mi ich trzymać, jak będę zwracać po tym alkoholu. Orianna: Uhm, to wiele wyjaśnia… Pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Nowa zasada: Wstawać tylko lewą nogą. Kilka godzin później, melanż u Inessy Inessa przyniosła swoją maszynę, która organizowała alkohol dla reszty uczestników. Wszyscy bawili się całkiem nieźle. Niektórzy powoli zaczynali już zasypiać, Shandor po kryjomu dalej stalkował Natę, nieco na uboczu stał Luca z Siriusem, którzy także nieco wypili. Luca: Słuchaj stary…powiedz mi. Te laski tutaj to są słabe. Sirius: Eee tam. Źle szukasz. Luca: Jak źle? Sirius: No popatrz chociażby na mnie. Od razu poczułem miętę. Anglia, Stany Zjednoczone. Rozumiesz? Te same klimaty! Luca: O nie, nie, nie! Nie radzę! Sirius: A ja bym poradził. I tak sobie pijacko gawędzili. W międzyczasie Lena siedziała sobie na kolanach u Khaleda i cykała słodkie foteczki. Lena: O Bosh, jacy jesteśmy zajebiści! Wszyscy mi będą zazdrościć! Khaled: Ale w sumie to nie poprosiłem o to byśmy byli razem. Dostał z liścia od Leny. Lena: Jesteśmy i koniec kropka! Orianna: Proszę, nie bijcie się! Khaled: Przywaliłbym, ale wolę nie. Odda. Mruknął, a Lena dalej cykała fotki. Lena: Mój misiaczek gburaczek. Pocałowała go w policzek. Lena: Lepiej mnie nie stresuj, mały Khaled nie może być świadkiem kłótni rodziców! Pogroziła mu palcem. Khaled: Mówiłem ci już z pięć razy, że nie miałaś prawa zajść! Lena: Ja wiem swoje, hihi! Jak zobaczysz 500+, to będziesz się cieszył. Khaled: O tak, za tyle to ja sobie waciki kupuję. Lena: Mówiłam, że jesteś idealny! Przytuliła się do niego mocno. W basenie relaksowała się Nata z Claudią, które popijały sobie zrobione przez siebie owocowe drinki. Nata: W sumie, to całkiem niezłe życie. Nieco można się wyluzować po tych ostatnich zmaganiach. Claudia: Oj taak…nareszcie czuję się tak dobrze. Odparła zadowolona, mrużąc oczy. Nata: Widziałaś może Jesusa? Claudia: Pewnie się gdzieś tu kręci, a co? Nata: Po pijaku będzie łatwiej z nim. Claudia: Ah, ty znów o tym… Nata: A jak Ci idzie z Siriusem? Claudia: Noo…nie idzie. Z resztą! Nawet nie wiem czy w ogóle do czegoś dojdzie. Przewróciła oczyma. Nata: Jednak jest gejem? Claudia: Co? Nie… Nie wiem. Raczej nie jest. Nie gadaliśmy o czymś takim! Nata: Hmm…podejrzane to nieco. Zamyśliła się. Chwilę później na imprezie pojawił się pijacki konflikt. Oczywiście między Khaledem a Jesusem. Jesus: Mówiłem Ci terrorysto, nie zamieniłem tej ropy w wodę! Khaled: Kłamiesz, jesteś Jezusem! Umiesz takie rzeczy! Jesus: Nie jestem Jezusem!!! Mam na imię Jesus, arabska pało! Khaled: Ja Ci dam pałę! Jesus: Nie dziękuję, prędzej Lena skorzysta. Mruknął, a Khaled rzucił się na niego. Zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. Po chwili już wszyscy obserwowali ich bójkę. Tłukli się niemiłosiernie. Trwało to dobre parę minut nim Viper i Shandor rozdzielili chłopaków. Khaled miał podbite oko i parę zadrapań, natomiast Jesus nabawił się krwotoku z nosa i również niemałej śliwy pod lewym okiem. Obaj mieli także strasznie rozczochrane włosy. Nata: Typowe melo. Ktoś musiał się lać. Brakuje jeszcze jakiejś typiary co zrywa z chłopakiem i ryczy. A potem będzie się lizać z krzesłem. Onyxia: Ciekawe doświadczenia. Mruknęła. Tłum odwrócił się od ofiar bójki i ponownie zamarł. Kilka metrów dalej leżało ciało ułożone tak, jakby ofiara uciekała. Claudia: O nie… W jej oczach pojawiły się natychmiastowo łzy. Zaczęła płakać. Claudia: Dlaczego… Nata przytuliła swoją przyjaciółkę. Nata: Jak to się w ogóle wydarzyło…dlaczego?! Inessa podeszła do ofiary i zerknęła na jej opaskę. Inessa: Świadek bójki…dlatego nastąpiła śmierć… Odparła smutno. Luca: Brawo, debile. Mruknął w stronę Khaleda i Jesusa. Jesus: To moja wina… Przyklęknął przy ciele. Jesus: Przepraszam… Schował twarz w dłoniach. Khaled stał dalej w tym samym miejscu, opuścił jedynie wzrok. Nata: Teraz już wiecie, że wasz konflikt tylko wszystko psuje, kretyni. Odparła chłodno. Jesus: Przepraszam, bardzo przepraszam… Obrócił ciało, aby pokazać twarz ofiary. Miała jeszcze otwarte oczy. Jesus: Wybacz nam…Orianno… <Ściemnienie> Na ekranie po chwili pojawia się roześmiany Josh. Josh: O proszę i kolejna martwa osoba! Ah, słabe coś są te dziewczyny, hahaha! No cóż. Stało się, kolejne miejsce w kostnicy będzie się grzało, no życie! Tymczasem zapraszam was niedługo na kolejny odcinek IGRZYSK…NOWEGO….ŚWIATA!!!! '' ''Dziękuję ponownie wszystkim za wsparcie i tak liczne głosowanie w poprzednich ankietach! Jesteście najlepsi! ♥ Której drużynie kibicowałeś? Onyxii, Siriusowi, Inessie i Khaledowi Shandorowi, Lenie, Jesusowi i Viperowi Nacie, Luce, Claudii i Oriannie Mam swoich faworytów w różnych drużynach Za kogo powinna brać się Nata? Jesusa! Khaleda! Lucę! Claudię! Shandora! Co myślisz o Lenie? Niech ta szmata odpadnie! Wkurza mnie!!1!1 Lol, iks de, kocham ją Toleruję, ale nie chcę by zaszła wysoko Jaki typ eliminacji podoba Ci się najbardziej? Powinno być więcej zgonów! Powinno być więcej normalnych eliminacji! Przeplatany, raz zgon, raz normalnie, itp. Kategoria:Odcinki ND: The Game